The Heartbreakers
by plzbeminearchie1991
Summary: Move over, boys. We are the heartbreakers. We do not care." Full summary inside.


**I do not own Twilight.**

_The Heartbreakers_

**Full Summary:**

In the small, prestigious Oceanview academy, three man-sluts reign; Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. What happens when the irresistible trio, Bella, Rosalie, and Alice, move into town? A game of highs, lows, heartbreaks and lust, with only one rule. Don't fall in love.

"Move over, boys. We are the heartbreakers. We do not care."

**Chapter one: Turning a Three into a Ten**

BPOV

I sighed, packing the rest of my ratty old clothes away for Good Will.

"Isn't this exciting Bells? We're being accepted into Oceanview Academy! I've never been to Long Island before..." Alice burst out, flopping onto my bed. "Why the long face?"

I smiled as I tightened the tie on the garbage bag filled with my old clothes. "I dunno. I've been the geek in the past. I don't think a fancy boarding school will be much different for me."

"Which is why Rose and I are doing this!" She said, jumping up on the bed so we were eye level. "That was the _old _you! You've gotten rid of the braces and the extra pounds! It's time to change the wardrobe and the glasses."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She took off my vintage red glasses. "Absolutely. Rosalie's meeting us at the mall in fifteen. It's time to bounce."

"But I don't even have any money!" I complained, grabbing my glasses from her and dropping the bag at my door.

"Nonsense! Daddy's got it covered," She said, flashing her credit cards. "Now, chop chop!"

I rolled my eyes and hiked the garbage bag over my shoulders. Alice, Rosalie and I lived in Forks, Washington, for pretty much our entire lives. That means rain, rain, and more rain. And when we received our acceptance letters to Oceanview Academy, well, they were all for it. Me? Of course it was a great opportunity, and the thrill of being away from Charlie was always exciting. But I'd be the loner, the geek, while Alice and Rose would have a grand old time with yummy Long Island boys. We officially moved in today, and moving right along in the middle of the third semester.

"Bells! Come on! Rose will be testy if she doesn't get to her manicure appointment on time!" Alice said, already at the bottom of the staircase. I hauled the huge garbage bag down the stair before following Alice out of our boarding house.

"Help me with this thing!" I called over to Alice, who walked straight to her canary yellow porsche. I banged my fists down on the bag, hoping that it would miraculously fit into the clothing bin by the dumpster.

She sighed, sliding on her D&G sunglasses before trudging to my side. We all but threw our weight onto the damn garbage bag, but it still stuck on there.

"Need some help?" A thick, southern voice called. I turned around, seeing a guy with honey blond hair and sky blue eyes waving over to us.

Alice nodded happily, and the guy called over two of his friends.

I heard Alice sigh at the sight of Southampton boys, and I turned around, continuing to bang my fists at my stupid Good Will clothes, not showing my face.

"Looks like you need some help," I heard another voice say behind me. "My name's Emmett."

"Alice," I heard her say coolly.

"I'm Jasper, and that's Edward over there," I heard the southern accent from behind. "Who's you friend?"

"This," Alice said, grabbing my hand. "Is Bella."

"Well, Alice, Bella," Jasper said. "We'll be happy to help you two."

"Looks like you've got quite the load," Emmett commented, walking over to the bin. I looked over at Edward, who kept his eyes away from us, looking at something else.

_Let the ignoring begin._

I watched silently as Jasper and Emmett effortlessly punched the oversized garbage bag of my clothes down into the bin.

"There ya go," Emmett said, wiping off his hands.

"Thanks," I said meekly.

"Do you two go here?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, we'll be juniors," Alice answered.

"Well, so are we," Jasper said with a smiled. "Hope we'll have classes."

"Most definitely," Emmett said. "We'll see you two around."

Alice gave the biggest grin towards Jasper before the three left.

"I really hope we see them again," Alice sighed happily. "And Emmett seems like Rosalie's type, don'tcha think?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said, getting into the passenger's seat.

"We better hurry," Alice commented, putting the key into the ignition. "First thing, we ordered you contacts."

"What? Why?" I asked, nervously holding my red frames.

"Big, oversized red glasses are a no-no. Second, I've made a list of major necessities for the year," She said, tossing me a folded sheet of paper, her big bubbly script written on both sides.

I read the list quietly to myself; jeans, tops, skirts, shorts, shoes, necklaces, bracelets, rings, gah...the list even went into a flow chart, down to my size.

"Seriously?" I asked, giving up on reading the back.

"I'm all business," Alice said with a shrug. "Now, get rid of those glasses and put on these."

She tossed me a small container with contacts.

"When we get to the bathroom, wash you hands thoroughly while I catch up with Rose. Meet us up at the nail salon in five," She instructed when we got out of the car. She bit her lip before rearranging my hair, untucking it out of my ears, smoothing it out with a brush she pulled from her enormous bag. She admired her handywork.

"Much better," She commented before waving and trotting off to find Rosalie.

I rolled my eyes before looking for the closest bathroom; it was better to go with Alice's plans rather than against them. I quickly spotted a bathroom, pushing the door and heading straight to the sink. I lathered up the soap, rinsing thoroughly, and drying them. I've put contacts in before, but I always ended up poking my eye. I rubbed my eyes furiously, not used to having contacts in.

Smoothing out my hair, I stepped out of the bathroom and headed towards the nail salon, finding Alice and Rosalie seated, getting their nails done with a French tip.

"Bella! She's with us," Alice informed the nail technician.

I sat down next to them, placing my hands on the table. A small, Chinese lady smiled at me before soaking my hands in warm water while getting out the polish.

"She'll get the French tip," Rosalie said while examining her nails.

The lady nodded while drying my hands. She pushed back my cuticles before slathering a thick lotion on my hands, making them soft and supple. I watched absentmindedly at the Entertainment news up on the T.V. while the technician did my nails.

"All done," The technician said. "Go dry over there." She pointed to a large table with tiny fans. I shrugged and walked over to join Rose and Alice.

"So I heard you two met up with some guys," Rosalie said, a smile on her face.

"Mhm. And this one guy, Jasper, god, he's so...just perfect!" Alice gushed. "And his friend, Emmett; Rose, he's perfect for you, I swear."

Rosalie just smirked and said, "I would have to see that for myself. How 'bout you, Bells? Any of the guys Bella-worthy?"

"No," I said meekly.

"Edward didn't pay any attention to her at all, can you believe? I mean, he just stood there and didn't do anything," Alice said, shaking her head. "We'll find a better guy for you, Bella."

When our nails were finally dry, we carefully paid and left the nail salon in search of my new wardrobe.

"First, Saks," Alice said immediately.

"Absolutely," Rosalie said, taking our wrists and pulling us eagerly.

When we got to Saks, Alice and Rosalie went crazy, pulling every single shirt, pair of jeans, and shoes that they could get their hands on, begging me to try on every sing piece of clothing. I only found a few things I really liked, when Alice brought me to a pair of light-wash skinny jeans, a Juicy Couture cardigan, and a Burberry tailored trench coat, paired with Havanna flip flops.

"This was the 'Old' you," Rosalie said, holding up her cell phone with a picture of me in baggy jeans, braces and glasses. "A three."

"And now," Alice said, bringing me to the mirror. "You're a ten."


End file.
